It Was Just a Joke!
by Anakinskywalkergo
Summary: Ahsoka Tano is put in the hospital after an 'incident' with an obnoxious Padawan, Drake. Anakin Skywalker is furious, and things get ugly from there... Rated Kp for action violence and very mild language.
1. Chapter 1

"I'll kill him!"

Anakin's angered voice echoed throughout the halls, causing several medical droids to scurry away. Obi-Wan grimaced as his former Padawan continued pacing back and forth, teeth clenched, fist banging against the wall as he walked past it. "I'll kill him!" he repeated.

"Anakin, calm down," Obi-Wan consoled, rubbing his beard. "This anger will do you no good…"

"That monster has gotten away with too much! He's been harassing Ahsoka for years now! Teasing her, mocking her, flirting with her…if he's finally gotten to physically harming her, I'll give him a taste of his own medicine!"

"What good with beating him up do, Anakin?! You'll just get in even more trouble. Ahsoka is upset enough as it is – you need to be calm…for her sake."

"It's his fault she in the hospital! He did this to her on purpose!"

"He says it was an accident. Just a joke…"

"Joke?! I'll give him a joke," Anakin growled. "I'll just go, 'Hey Drake, wanna hear a joke?' Then I'll punch his guts out…"

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan cried, exasperated. "Calm down, for Force's sake!" His voice softened a bit. "I know you're upset, but so is Ahsoka. Go talk to her, and settle yourself down. Control you emotions."

Anakin growled again, but he unclenched his fist. There were bloody marks where his fingernails had dug into the palm of his flesh hand. "Fine." He left the hallway, entering Ahsoka's hospital room.

Obi-Wan let out a sigh, and hung his head. "We're going to be in for one hell of a night."

"Hey, Snips," Anakin said softly, forcing his voice to remain cool and even as he sat down near his Padawan's bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine…but this headache just won't go away," Ahsoka replied, voice slightly weak. "I've been studying on the data pad, so I won't get behind…"

"Ahsoka, you're hurt. You crashed into a speeder for Force's sake! Leave the studying until your better," Anakin stated firmly. "Just rest…"

"I don't care. I'm not getting behind again! I've done that too much because of the war," Ahsoka insisted. "I'm fine! I'm not stopping."

"Why don't you just watch the holo-net? Or I could get you something to eat…"

"If I do that, it won't stay down for long," she admitted, biting her lip. "I don't want to get sick in front of you."

Anakin held his hands up, forcing a wry smile. "Okay! No food…" He sighed, and lowered his head. "I should've stopped this."

"It's not your fault," the young Togruta stated. "Drake was just being…Drake. The annoying, selfish, jerky being that makes up Drake." She groaned, and leaned back. "I wish that just once, I could ignore the code and beat that little brat up. Not kill him…just slam him against the wall. Over and over again…"

"And I'd be right there with you, helping slam him against the wall over and over again," Anakin added with a chuckle.

"Master and Padawan, side by side."

"Yea. Side by side – forever." He suddenly smirked.

Ahsoka eyed him. "What's so funny?"

"I'm just thinking about what Obi-Wan would say if he could hear us plotting about how to beat up Drake."

"He'd probably say, 'There is no violence, there is peace. I expected better from a Knight and Padawan.' Then he'd lecture us," Ahsoka said, mimicking her best Obi-Wan voice.

"Yea. I can't believe he and the Council let him get away with what he did to you." Anakin's voice lowered, and Ahsoka sensed the anger rising in him again.

"I can't either, but Master, please don't get into another argument with him," she pleaded.

His eyes went wide. "You heard that?"

"Yea, and I hate it when you do that. He just doesn't understand what Drake is like…he actually LIKES him."

"I swear I'll get him to do more than apologize for what he did to you, Snips."

"Master, don't do something stupid…"

"Who says I'll do something like that? I'm just going to talk to him." Anakin got up, and walked to the door. Ahsoka heard the words, "Rip his eyes out," come in a low whisper.

"Anakin…please. At least wait until I'm better so I get to have some fun too."

Anakin stared at her for a moment, before reluctantly nodding. Then, he left the room.

Obi-Wan was no longer outside. "Probably went to talk to the Council," Anakin murmured, looking around. He grabbed his cloak from the bench, and slipped it on, pulling the hood over his head. Then, be began walking towards the second tower of the Temple.

Ahsoka or no Ahsoka, Obi-Wan or no Obi-Wan…

…he was going to have a little 'chat' with Drake.

* * *

**So, please no flames on this story. This is based on a real life incident involving me and my best friend - I call her Snips :D**

**So, R&R :) It's appreciated.**

**-Skyguy**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hey, Soka, over here!" Drake called, waving his hands._

_Ahsoka kept on riding past him on her speeder, purposefully ignoring him._

_Drake, frustrated, grabbed the sack that was slung over his back and hurled it at the other Padawan. It hit Ahsoka straight in the face, knocking her off the speeder. There was a loud crash as a passing speeder hit Ahsoka dead on, and the Togruta was sent flying onto the hard concrete ground in front of the Temple. _

_"Oh, blast it!" Drake exclaimed, running from the scene before anyone could see what had happened…_

Ahsoka groaned as she woke up, stretching her stiff muscles. Everything was sore, but especially her headache and wrists – which were both broken in the crash. "Stang." It hadn't been bad enough that her one wrist had been injured in a sparring match – now she had both of them killing her.

She glanced out the window. It had been an hour since Anakin had left – she only hoped her Master hadn't killed Drake. _At least not until I get a chance at him_, she thought grimly.

Then, just to her shock, guess who walked through the door?

"Speak of the devil," Ahsoka growled as Drake strode through the door.

"The Council is making me apologize to you," he said quickly, glaring at her. "I'm sorry."

Ahsoka glowered, but sighed. "Fine." She stuck out her wrist – the one that wasn't as injured. "Bye, Drake."

Drake smirked, and shook her hand…but not before squeezing it so tight that Ahsoka began crying out in pain. "Drake, you idiot, let go of me!"

Drake scoffed as he backed off. "Yea, yea…save it Soka. Oh, and if you think I'm scared of your little 'revenge' plot, try anything against me, and I'll do so much more than this."

At that, it was Ahsoka's turn to smirk. "Oh, it's not me you have to worry about – it's Anakin. He isn't very happy with you right now."

Drake frowned, opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. It was no secret that he and Anakin hadn't…gotten along…in the past. Drake was two years older than Ahsoka, making him only a year and a half younger than Anakin. And they HATED each other.

And now that this happened…let's just say if they met, they would kill each other.

* * *

Drake strode through the halls of the med-bay, and was just exiting the doors when his Master showed up. "Drake, I'm leaving for a meeting with the Council. You have sparring practice, and one of the Knights has volunteered to train you in my place."

Drake tilted his head with a slight bow. "Yes, Master." As his mentor flew off, Drake quickly made his way to the sparring arena, pulling out his lightsaber and doing quick stretches along the way. It was no secret amongst the Jedi that Drake was exceptionally skilled with his lightsaber.

He entered the arena. "Alright, wimps, let's get this over…w-with…" Drake's voice trailed off into a groan as his face went pale.

There was Anakin, standing in the arena, lightsaber in hand, grinning at him. "Hey there, Drake!" He smirked and held up his lightsaber, the blue blade shimmering with deadly energy. "Let's spar."


End file.
